


聚餐之后

by defjin16922



Category: bnior - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 15:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defjin16922/pseuds/defjin16922
Summary: 无/进/入(日后车技成熟可能有续(别信新手上路 啰嗦且柴 多多担待





	聚餐之后

“哥为什么这么喜欢咬东西？”  
朴珍荣被林在范一口咬上鼻尖的时候又问了一遍。

他们刚结束聚餐回来，喝了酒懵懵的朴珍荣格外可爱，脸蛋儿红扑扑的，一双漂亮的眼睛泛着水光，就那么盯着你看。林在范揽着朴珍荣的腰给人放到了床上，刚脱了上衣朴珍荣的手就圈住了林在范的脖子不让走，结果就被咬了鼻尖。  
“珍荣儿猜猜我为什么喜欢咬？”  
“唔...”朴珍荣垂着眼想不出个所以然，酒精麻痹了大脑让一切思绪都变得缓慢了起来。林在范看着朴珍荣的眼睛滴溜溜的转，两颊鼓鼓的似乎是在生闷气，又一口咬上了脸颊肉，末了还舔了两口。  
“还没想到原因吗？”  
“哥...”朴珍荣正瞪大了眼睛很是不满刚才自己被咬的那口，盯着林在范一开一合的嘴什么都没听进去，嘟起嘴含糊不清的撒娇，就这样又被人咬上了耳垂。林在范用牙齿磨了磨又在颈侧嘬了几口，被朴珍荣哼哼唧唧的用手推开，“哥，亲亲我”  
闭好眼睛乖乖撅起嘴的朴珍荣又被咬了，林在范叼着朴珍荣的下唇拿牙尖轻轻的碾磨，对上他因为委屈而泛泪的眼，笑了笑低头覆了上去，从眉心吻到鼻尖再到肉嘟嘟的嘴唇，舌尖撬开唇瓣去找他灵巧的小舌共舞。朴珍荣被吻到上不来气，又被意犹未尽的林在范咬了嘴角，听到一句“不行呢，我更喜欢咬”  
语毕林在范又从下颌线咬上了脖颈，唇贴着颈动脉感受朴珍荣一点点加速的心跳，留下几颗红痕。接着又游走到了锁骨，再到前胸。健身之后朴珍荣的胸肌饱满，弹性十足，林在范像是找到了新大陆，咬上乳尖，用舌头去拨弄那粒小巧的红豆，舔的亮晶晶的又去吮吸，直到一边胀的又硬又肿才换去另一边。朴珍荣揪着林在范的发梢，胸前一片狼藉，可还是止不住挺胸送进他口中，难耐的拿脚去蹭他的腰侧，林在范感觉到腹部被顶着的东西越来越硬，手滑到朴珍荣的后腰安抚性的摩擦了一下，放开嘴里含了半天的乳头，跪起来脱了朴珍荣的外裤，然后按住了他要自己脱内裤的手，把手压回他的头顶，扶住后颈亲了亲微张的嘴，“宝贝，咱们慢慢来。”  
“那哥先把衣服脱了”朴珍荣看着穿戴整齐的林在范，不满的撅撅嘴，他才不管林在范慢点还是快点，抬手就把衣服撩了上去。林在范无奈的夹了一下朴珍荣皱起来的小鼻子，摇了摇头“你呀，就仗着我宠你。”说完把自己脱的溜光又压了回去，朴珍荣这才眯着眼笑了出来，手捧着林在范的脸，给了一个响亮的bobo，又贴着他的嘴唇说“哥我难受...快点嘛”说完还舔了舔他的嘴角。  
林在范被撩拨的不为所动，手掌一点点的描摹朴珍荣腹肌的轮廓，自己慢慢下滑，又啃咬出几个红印才罢休。这之后终于照顾起朴珍荣硬了半天的小兄弟，温热的手隔着内裤拢住茎体滑动，指尖点了点洇出液体的头部，换来朴珍荣的一声喘息，另一只手兜住下面的双球在手心搓弄。感觉到朴珍荣的呼吸声越来越重，林在范头抵着他的腹部扯下了最后一层遮蔽物，瞬间弹出的阴茎蹭过嘴角被一下含进了嘴里。朴珍荣惊呼一声屈起了自己的腿妄图合起来，却被压住腿根只得维持双腿大张的状态。林在范把朴珍荣的阴茎含弄了一会儿，吐出来用舌尖舔了舔铃口，又整个含住龟头用舌头去摩擦下面的冠状沟。林在范一边舔弄一边抬眼看朴珍荣，朴珍荣被这一幕刺激的向上挺腰抽送，想把自己送进了更深的温暖，却被林在范还没收回去的牙齿刮到了柱体，很轻，但是很刺激，朴珍荣一下软了腰，整个人酸酸麻麻的。林在范听到“嘶——”一声，赶紧扶住茎体用舌头安抚牙齿刮到的地方，手心揉弄着下面的小球来转移注意力。林在范顺着柱身舔拨着青筋，再一次含了进去，这次故意没把上牙收全，似有似无的刮蹭着愈发粗壮的阴茎，听着朴珍荣颤抖的呻吟，林在范用手箍紧了他的腰，加快了吞吐的速度，每一次深喉都缩紧喉管，没一会儿朴珍荣就在他最后一次吸吮的时候射了出来。  
“哥！怎么能真的吃下去啊，快去漱口！”朴珍荣射完正在缓神，看到林在范一抬头，把精液咽了下去，急的坐了起来，不想却被捧住脑后，来了一个深吻，唇齿交叠，林在范学着刚才朴珍荣的方式吻着唇问他，“现在珍荣儿知道原因了吗？”  
“因为你太甜了。”


End file.
